


Clarity [vid]

by KaitoKuroiRico



Category: Planet 51 (2009)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 16:26:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3576090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaitoKuroiRico/pseuds/KaitoKuroiRico
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>that weird moment then you are like "meh, someone ships it, I guess it's not that bad", then you make a video and OH MY, how could I possibly make a better video about Chuck and Lem?!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clarity [vid]




End file.
